It is known in the art that wireless operators must base line and optimize their networks. To do so, radio signal data must be collected in the area of intended coverage, and the collected data must be analyzed for system performance. Some known collection processes have utilized automobiles, rail vehicles, and/or human workers walking or driving to collect data. For example, U.S. application Ser. No. 12/038,437 filed Feb. 27, 2008 and titled “Cellular Drive Test System Network” and U.S. Pat. No. 8,655,348 issued Feb. 18, 2014 and titled “System and Method of Acquiring Network Data” disclose some known collection processes. U.S. application Ser. No. 12/038,437 discloses a drive test system and method, and U.S. Pat. No. 8,655,348 discloses an automated radio data collection system and method that employs fixed location radio sensors and crowd-based data collection systems and methods. Each of U.S. application Ser. No. 12/038,437 and U.S. Pat. No. 8,655,348 is assigned to the assignee hereof and is hereby incorporated by reference.
For many wireless operators, the areas of interest for radio data collection are limited to areas of actual wireless usage. Accordingly, known collection process, including those discussed above, can be adequate when access to locations within the areas of actual wireless usage is straightforward and safe. Indeed, limiting collection to areas of actual wireless usage, which may be a narrow area, can minimize an operator's cost for data collection.
However, in situations in which measurements must be obtained within areas that are beyond those accessed by wireless users, known systems and methods can be ineffective. However, obtaining measurements in such areas could be beneficial for highlighting and preventing wasted resources.
Furthermore, in situations where required measurements are obtained by automobiles, railway vehicles, or human workers traversing routes that are highly repetitive and/or are retraced from previous activities, known systems and methods can be time consuming and cost prohibitive. Moreover, the collected data can be incomplete because the covered area of data collection can be limited by conditions that limit access times, such as road conditions.
Finally, in situations where coverage areas required for data collection are outside of safe human environments, for example, when routes for automobiles, railway vehicles, or human workers to traverse are in highly inaccessible or hazardous locations, known collection processes, including those discussed above, either cannot be used or are ineffective, time consuming and/or cost prohibitive. Indeed, the collected data can be incomplete because the covered area of data collection can be limited to areas where safe human access is provided, such as roads, hallways, stairways, and railways. Furthermore, when the collected data is incomplete, wireless operators may be unable to fully understand their utilization of resources, which can limit their ability to evaluate any unintended resource usage that results in lower coverage within intended areas.
In view of the above, there is a continuing, ongoing need for an improved system, apparatus, and method for the measurement, collection, and analysis of radio signals.